Gate
|-|Unturned 3= - Birch= class="infobox" width="200px" !colspan="2" Birch Gate - colspan="2" Image - !Item ID 455 - !Item Type Barricade - !Health 300 - !Equipable Yes - !Slots 2 (2x1) - !Examine Text Birch gate ideal for keeping out unwanted visitors. } Birch Gate '''is a craftable barricade that can be placed into a Garage or Garageframe. When the player uses the gate, it will open, rotating on a hinge at the top of the frame. Crafting 8 Birch Plank + 2 Metal Scrap = 1 '''Birch Gate - Maple= class="infobox" width="200px" !colspan="2" Maple Gate - colspan="2" Image - !Item ID 451 - !Item Type Barricade - !Health 350 - !Equipable Yes - !Slots 2 (2x1) - !Examine Text Maple gate ideal for keeping out unwanted visitors. } Maple Gate is a craftable barricade that can be placed into a Garage or Garageframe. When the player uses the gate, it will open, rotating on a hinge at the top of the frame. Blueprint: *Maple Plank (x8) + Metal Scrap (x2) = Maple Gate - Pine= class="infobox" width="200px" !colspan="2" Pine Gate - colspan="2" Image - !Item ID 456 - !Item Type Barricade - !Health 400 - !Equipable Yes - !Slots 2 (2x1) - !Examine Text "Pine gate ideal for keeping out unwanted visitors. } Pine Gate is a craftable barricade that can be placed into a Garage or Garageframe. When the player uses the gate, it will open, rotating on a hinge at the top of the frame. Blueprints: *8 Pine Plank + 2 Metal Scrap = 1 Pine Gate - Metal= The Metal Gate is a barricade in Unturned 3. Only the owner, or those in the owner's group, can use this. Acquirement: *Metal Sheet (x4) + Scrap Metal = Metal Gate *Requires level 3 Crafting }} |-|Classic= - Wooden Gate= class="infobox" style="width:240px;" - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Wooden Gate - Item Type: Barricade - Health: 1600 - Equippable? Yes - Stackable? Yes - Weight: 0.25 kg/0.55 lbs - Description: Simple, unlocked gate. } The Wooden Gate is a large shutters designed mainly to control the passage of vehicles. They are typically used together with a Garage. They open by sliding vertically upwards and clip through any structure that stands above it. It has a metal variant, called the Metal Gate. Wooden Gates can also be excellent for blocking off entrances to buildings with large doors similar to those on the barns, but it will not snap in place, like with the Garage. Crafting Recipe How To Make * 8 Wooden Planks (Wood type of your choice) + 2 Metal Scrap = 1 Wooden Gate. Trivia: * For a short time in Unturned Classic, garage doors could be entered from the bottom if the door was on a hill and slightly above the player. This was quickly fixed due to the help of VuxxyGaming * Vans can sometimes get stuck in Wooden Gates that are directly in front of a slope * Wooden doors can sometimes close inside cars. * If a vehicle gets stuck in a wooden door, sometimes opening/closing it can cause the vehicle to free itself. * Although they look to be designed to work together, the Wooden Gate does not Appear to fit in the Garage Port with a slight gap at the side. * Wooden gates can clip through most materials placed above them. - Metal Gate= Metal Gates are a barricade that may be crafted using 2 Metal Shutters and 2 Bolts. Metal gates can be used on garage ports to allow vehicles to be effectively housed inside structures. Has 1600hp. Crafting Recipe How To Make * 2 Metal Shutters + 2 Bolts = 1 Metal Gate Gallery }} |-|Gallery= - Classic= Wooden Gate: Garage.png|Two garage ports, one with each variation of gate covering the port. }} Category:Item Category:Building Category:Barricade Category:Common Rarity Category:Uncommon Rarity Category:Rare Rarity Category:Epic Rarity